About Blair & Chuck
by uncorazonquebrado
Summary: A series of A-Z one-shots. C/B-centric. Slightly AU, set sometime in the future, not really a specific plot. Chapter 12 up!
1. Waiting for an answer

_**A/N** _

_Inspired by **Korella May's** awesome fic! :) If you haven't read it...you should! _

_This is a collection of one-shots that are B/C - centric. No specific timeline or plot. All they have in common is that they are all written in the same style...__Each line of dialouge begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing_

_**Summary:** Chuck is waiting for an answer. _

* * *

"Are you high? You can't be serious?" Shock in her voice, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Believe me. I have never been this serious in my life" Determination in his eyes as he extends his hand to her.

"Chuck, really, now? Here?" Looking around the dimly lit ballroom, then back down at him.

"Do you intend on stalling the inevitable for much longer? You already know what your answer will be" He smirks confidently, but there is a tiny hint of doubt in his eyes.

"Even so…this is madness!" She admits, letting him know there is no real need for him to worry.

"FYI, Waldorf, every single person in this room is looking at us." His smirk turning into a smile at her reply. A genuine smile that reaches his eyes.

"God! I can't believe this is happening." She whispers, biting her lip.

"How can I convince you that it is?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes, you know that is what you want!" He encourages her, a little impatient now.

"Keeping you on your toes, am I?" Her turn to smirk, knowing she has the upper hand.

"Looks more like on my knee, wouldn't you say?" He points out, raising his eyebrows.

"Mm, guess you're right…" She trails off, inspecting her fingernails meticulously. Trying to hide a devilish grin from appearing on her lips.

"…"

"Not really enjoying the wait, Waldorf"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I got lost in thought there for a while. You were saying?" Sparks in her eyes as her gaze returns to him. Clearly enjoying the moment

"Polite as always. You know exactly what I was saying." He points out to her, motioning the box in his hand.

"Quite the impatient one, are we Bass?"

"Ravishing planned for later on tonight, definitely cancelled if you don't give me an answer soon." His voice like velvet as he delivers his threat.

"Seriously?" Raised eyebrows, challenging him.

"Thought it might help you make up your mind a little quicker" He smirks, reaching out for her hand.

"Unfruitful treat, you know you would suffer just as much." She looks down on their hands, tears beginning to burn in the corners of her eyes.

"Vast majority of the people in here – still staring." He reminds her jokingly, doing his best to ignore them himself.

"Well I guess they do deserve a happy ending...Are you sure?" Still a trace of hesitation in her voice.

"X-tremely sure. Do you really need to ask? I've been on one knee for an eternity" He reassures her, kissing her hand gently.

"Yes. My answer is yes. I love you." Tears in her eyes, sparkling like the diamond now adorning her left ring finger.

"Zero blood in my leg, you couldn't just have said so five minutes ago? I love you too." He laughs as he gets back up on both feet. Their audience clapping and cheering as he leans in and puts his lips on hers.


	2. Closet

_**A/N**_

_Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z_

_**Summary:** Blair is busy with something and wants Nate to help._

* * *

"About time, Archibald! He will be home any second now!" Death glare and furrowed brows.

"Blair? This is what you wanted my help with? You did tell him you are doing this, right?"

"Clearly you don't know me that well."

"Don't you think this is a little…suicidal?" Still standing in the doorway, more than a little hesitant.

"Ew, this one has to go! He must have been delusional buying this."

"Fuck, he is going to kill you." Finally surrendering and walking up to where she's standing.

"God, don't be such a drama queen!"

"He won't be happy though, B, you know it." He can't help but smile

"I need more space in here. Besides, how many can you possibly need?"

"Judging him now? 'How many?' says the girl with a gazillion headbands."

"Kettle, black, get it. Now take this!" Shoving a pile of colourful pieces in his arms.

"Look, B, I really don't want to be you accomplice in this…" Quickly adjusting his hold to avoid dropping everything on the floor.

"My actions are completely justified." She states, still rummaging through the drawer.

"No, no they are not."

"Oh, spare me the holier-than-thou-speech."

"Pregnancy really does make you loose your mind." He smiles.

"Quit whining and give me that bag." She demands, ignoring his comment.

"Really? A plastic bag?" He questions, knowing she is playing with fire with her choice of storage.

"So?"

"The green one creeps me out, throw that away." He points out, reaching out for the bag.

"Unable to resist temptation, huh?" Smug smile in place as she does what he asks of her.

"Valid reason – that colour makes me wish I was colourblind." He explains. Then suddenly frozen to the spot.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Waldorf?" The voice coming from the doorway questions, not sounding that thrilled.

"XXX!!!"

"You have got to be kidding me. Step away from my bowties! Hands were I can see them!"

"Zip it, Archibald! I blame you for this; you should have gotten here sooner!" She hisses, silencing her accomplice with a glare as he opens his mouth to speak, slowly stepping away from the drawer and out of the walk-in-closet.


	3. 3 AM

_**A/N** Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and put this on alert!!! you guys rock!_

_This wasn't supposed to be plot driven. but what's a girl supposed to do? This thing keeps writing itself! So, this could be viewed as related to the earlier ones...next one might not be ;)_

_**Summary:** It is just one of those things that can't be avoided or ignored. Even if it's 3 am_

_Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z_

* * *

"Are you out of your mind? I am sleeping Blair!" He sighs, his face buried in the pillow.

"Bass! This is not the time to deprecate." She reminds him, poking his arm with a perfectly manicured finger nail.

"Can't you just wait until morning?" He asks, lifting his face from the pillow to look at her.

"Don't make it sound like I am being unreasonable - all this is your fault." Pursing her lips and furrowing her brows.

"Excuse me? My fault? I clearly remember you having a significant part in 'this' too." All hopes of returning to sleep anytime soon quickly disappearing.

"Fine. So I _might_ have been there…" She admits, her fingers trailing his features.

"Got problems remembering, Waldorf? Maybe I can jolt your memory?"

"How do you intend on doing that?" Her fingers still dancing on his skin.

"I can think of a way or two…"

"…"

"…"

"Jesus. You sure know how to get memories to resurface." Her breath still strained, chest heaving.

"Kick-start on that flashback, huh?" He smirks. Knowing she's probably never been more beautiful than she is right in this moment.

"Lately things have begun to emerge, I must admit." She winks.

"My work here is done then I suppose." Stifling a yawn as he buries his face in her hair and closes his eyes.

"No, no, no. You are far from done." She nudges him impatiently.

"Obedience has never been a trait of mine." He drawls, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Please, Chuck? Pleeease…"

"Question: You do realize it is 3 am in the morning?"

"Referring to trivial things as _time_ now? I don't care; I am so far beyond caring it is not even funny." Desperation in her voice as she turns around and faces him.

"So, you really can't wait until...I don't know…sunrise?"

"That is what I said. And I said please!"

"Unbelievable. The book said nothing about this happening in the middle of the night!" He scoffs, but sits up and reaches out for the shirt that ended up in a pile on the floor earlier.

"Venial request considering…" She sits up next to him, motioning her swelling abdomen

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that…" He smiles; his hand on her belly and his lips on her hers.

"X-actly my point. Now, green olives – not the black ones, peanut butter – and it better be the crunchy kind this time, and bagels – don't forget the bagels!"

"Your craving is my command. Even when it is as revolting as this."

"Zeal might come to be rewarded upon your return. Now, hurry, will you? She smiles before nearly pushing him off the bed.


	4. The bet

_**A/N** Once again, thank you so much to everyone who left a review on the last chapter!!! You make my day!_

_Alright, I give up. There might be a story line by now... I__ guess this one takes place before "Closet"_

_And yes. that made me change the title of this fic AGAIN. Indecisive? Me? ;)_

_**Summary:** I guess you could call it a win - win situation._

_**Disclaimer:** Chuck and Blair doesn't belong to me :(_

_(Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z)_

* * *

"Absolutely not! There is no way! I would _know_, Chuck." Defiance clear in her voice.

"Blair, you're in denial. You know I am right." He points out patiently, handing her the "gift" he brought for her.

"Care to bet on that?"

"Do you feel like loosing today?"

"Expecting a victory?" She scoffs, inspecting the box she is holding.

"Face it Waldorf, I know you better than you know yourself." The patience in his voice accompanied by a confident smirk.

"Getting a little cocky are we? Fine, I accept the challenge - name your terms." She accepts haughtily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"How about this: if I am right, you have to tell _everyone_ that I was the one who figured it out first. And if you're right…"

"...I get the pleasure to inform your secretary that you will be taking a two week vacation to Turks and Caicos, which you will spend tending to your wife's every whim." She smiles triumphantly, a spark in her eyes from the prospect of a vacation.

"Jocelyn would have an aneurysm if you told her that." He smirks, imagining the look on his secretary's face if Blair was to tell her such news.

"Keep a paramedic present when I tell her then."

"Let's not get carried away, there will be no telling Jocelyn anything - and you know it."

"Maybe it's just a stomach virus…" But he can hear the hesitation in her voice, as well as something else. Something hopeful.

"No more excuses, now get to it. I will be right here, waiting for you to come and congratulate me on my victory." He commands with a wink, and has to stifle a laugh when she obeys, but not without sending a glare in his direction.

"…"

"…"

"Oh my effing god!" Her shriek interrupts his impatient wait a few minutes later.

"Please, he had nothing to do with this. Need I remind you of a certain limo incident?" He drawls, trying to keep his cool even though his heart is racing in his chest.

"Quick-witted even at times like this. Chuck…" Her voice softens as she speaks his name, reaching out for his hand.

"Really? Let me see." He pulls her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and leaning in to have a closer look.

"See - there are two of them…" She whispers, pointing to the two blue lines that have just revealed their future to them.

"That's…" His voice - thick with emotion - breaks and she turns around in his arms. Smiling through her tears.

"Unable to form complete sentences now? I do hope that's not genetic."

"Victory has never felt better I assure you…We can do this, right? He smiles, then suddenly serious.

"We'll be great, Chuck, _you_ will be great." She reassures him – her hand on his cheek and the look in her eyes reinforcing her words. "Now what?"

"…"

"X-chromosomes, two of them."

"You are unbelievable! I've been pregnant for a _minute_ and you're already betting on the sex of our baby?!" She scoffs, but can't help but return his happy grin

"Zip it or name your terms…_mom_." She has never been the one to back out on a bet...

* * *

_review? pretty please :)_


	5. Rescheduling

_**A/N**_

_**Summary:** There is a first time for everything... (Takes place after chapter 1 - Waiting for an answer)_

_**Disclaimer:** Chuck and Blair doesn't belong to me :(_

_(Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z)_

* * *

"Ah, my lovely bride to be! I've found my princess, guarded by the Polish dragon." He drawls, stumbling over the threshold to her bedroom.

"Bass? What are you doing here? I'm sleeping!" She sighs tiredly from where she's lying in her bed.

"Clearly not. Or I am far more wasted than I thought." He points out, walking over to her on unsteady feet.

"Don't you have a bachelor party to attend? What are you even doing here?"

"Entertaining plans of ravishing my sexy fiancé." He explains drunkenly, and she can _hear_ the smirk lacing his features.

"Fiancé currently not available for ravishing. Because she is _sleeping_!" She points out - yawning broadly - as he sits down next to her on the side of the bed.

"Greatly overrated, sleep that is, I've missed you…" He replies, nuzzling her neck and brushing his lips against the soft skin beneath her ear.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I'd be lying if I said I've been keeping count." He smirks, lying down beside her.

"Justice will be served; you'll feel like hell tomorrow." She reminds him. Turning to her side and facing him.

"Kill-joy - five letters; B-l-a-i-r." He pouts, and she smiles.

"Look, Merriam-Webster. Ravishing - not going to happen. Who knows where you've been all night …" Her smile disappearing; only to be replaced by a frown as the thought crosses her mind.

"Merriam-Webster?! I've been at a fabulously classy establishment called Fantasies." He drawls, tracing invisible patterns on her bare arm.

"Nate clearly has a death wish, taking you to a place like that." The frown still in place despite his finger's tender dance.

"Oh but who's going to be my best man, if you have dear old Archibald annihilated?"

"Perhaps earlier mentioned annihilation could be scheduled _after_ the wedding…"

"Quid pro quo, Waldorf. You've earned yourself a favour in return…"

"Ravishing still not going to happen tonight." She objects as his hand start moving down her side.

"Sure about that…?" He smirks, fully aware of how her body reacts to his touch. His fingers coming into contact with silk and warm skin.

"Tired… I'm very tir…" Her futile protest interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers.

"Unconvincing objection, I must tell you." He points out huskily, seconds later.

"Velvet voice with the power of persuasion - five letters; C-h-u-c-k."

"Well, well Waldorf. Are you rescheduling said ravishing as well?" He smirks, pleased with his up-coming victory, and then stifles a yawn.

"…"

"X-actly. Now…" She replies in a low tone, pulling him closer, but at the same time lets out a tired sigh.

"…"

"You know I can't say no to you and your seductive terminology…" He yawns, as she puts her head down to rest on his arm.

"Zzz…"

"Zzz…"

* * *

_Like I said..there is a first time for everything. haha_

_I know that there are a lot of you out there reading this fic... _

_and I would absolutely love and adore to know what you think! ;)_


	6. The silent treatment

_**A/N **OMG! Two chapters in two days!? I'm trying something a little different with this one, please let me know if it worked! :)_

_**Summary:** A locked door and the silent treatment... (Takes place after "the bet")_

_**Disclaimer:** Chuck and Blair doesn't belong to me :(_

_(Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z)_

* * *

"Are you in there?"

"…"

"Blair?"

"…"

"Come on Waldorf, I didn't mean it like that!"

"…"

"Do you always have to jump to conclusions?"

"…"

"Especially the _wrong_ fucking conclusions?"

"…"

"Fine. If you won't answer then suit yourself."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"God, would you just come out?!"

"…"

"Honestly. I did NOT say that you look fat!"

"…"

"I'm sorry…Blair?"

"…"

"Just unlock the door, will you?"

"…"

"Keeping up the silent treatment much longer?"

"…"

"Listen to me; I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

"…"

"May I remind you that you actually _are_ pregnant?"

"…"

"No one is going to think that you look like a beached whale!"

"…"

"Only one who does is you, Blair."

"…"

"Please come out? Oh, come on! I said _please_!"

"…"

"Quit sulking and get your ass out of there!"

"…"

"Really, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

"…"

"Sweetie?"

"…"

"That just sounded weird. Blair, come on!"

"…"

"Unfounded grudge, that's what this is. You _know _that I think you're beautiful!"

"…"

"Very beautiful in that particular dress I might add, even if you can't close the zipper…"

"…"

"Waldorf, you have a ton of other dresses…"

"…"

"…"

"X-actly what is it that you are trying to tell me? Huh, Bass?"

"You look amazing?"

"Zip me up! Zip! Me! Up! Put those scrawny biceps to use RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

_Thoughts?! :)_


	7. Mission Possible

_**A/N **It's been a while, I know and I'm sorry. School has been taking a lot of my time, and my inspiration for this fic have been next to none. But Abby kept nagging me to write a new chapter, and somehow managed to get the plot bunnies jumping again. This one's for you Abby! ;) _

_To those of you who reviewed on the last chapter, thanks a million!!!_

_**Summary:** Chuck is a man with a mission (takes place after "waiting for an answer")_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl :(_

_(Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z)_

* * *

"Anthony Jones …there…"

"Blair…" Fingers moving up her arm and playing with a satin shoulder-strap. His voice like velvet in an obvious invitation.

"Chuck?" Her voice nothing like velvet. Lips pursed and furrowed brows.

"Do you have to do _that_ already? Isn't it a little…early?" Lips replacing fingers, rewarded with a shiver before she shrugs away.

"Early?! It's no more than two months left!"

"Fine, but do you have to do it _now_?" If he wasn't Chuck Bass you might dare say that he's pouting.

"Gag yourself, or make yourself useful." She sighs, pulling a headband out of her hair and throwing it in his direction.

"How about I tie you up instead?" Mischief replacing a bored frown, as he examines his latest find.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes. I'm busy!"

"Joking? Who's joking, I'm dead serious." His remark earning him a stern look.

"…"

"…"

"Kindly remove that from my ankle." She pulls her foot away, but he's not easily discouraged.

"Lace might not be the sturdiest of fabrics, you're right. Good point, Waldorf." He smirks, but she is lost in thought once again.

"…Madeline Porter…" Another scrap of paper being put in place, and a satisfied smile gracing her features. He has left the bed and is searching high and low, but she doesn't notice.

"…"

"…"

"Now that's much better." An equally satisfied smile on his face, pleased with his change of 'accessory'.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot the Johnson's!"

"…"

"…"

"Parker can sit right there, the two of them know each other." He is back by her side, pointing out a solution to her problem.

"Quite the wedding planner when you put your mind to it, Bass." She winks, and he smirks.

"Rationality helps…"

"So you're saying I'm irrational? That's…" She is a little offended but gets cut off with a kiss.

"…"

"…"

"There we go. Irrational – maybe…easily distracted - definitely." He is more than pleased with the turn the situation has taken without her noticing.

"Untie me! Right now! This isn't funny, Basshole!" She is surprised - trying to wriggle her wrist free, but the silk of the tie is not budging - ignoring his talented hands exploring heated skin.

"Vain attempt to feign disapproval." He smirks as she shudders.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the _hell_, Bass! We've messed up the name tags of five different tables!"

"Xenophobia is a serious problem…who cares about seating arrangements anyways?" Amused by her worry, but with no plans of calling off his mission.

"…"

"…"

"…You might have a point…"

"…"

"…"

_Z__oom out on name tags spread like confetti all over the floor, and a sidetracked bride to be. Isn't seating arrangements supposed to be the wedding planner's headache anyways? You know you love me…xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

_...I am in serious need of some reviews! ;)_

_...and if you have an idea for a situation/discussion/whatever that you'd like me to consider writing, let me know! :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Camilla_


	8. Impatient

_**A/N **It's happening again, haha, two chapters in two days! loudmouth411, you mentioned something about more loooove scenes, I hope you like this ;)_

_To all of you who has put this on alert, favourited and reviewed. You make me smile! Thank you!_

_**Summary:** Patience is over-rated (takes place after "waiting for an answer")_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl :(_

_(Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z)_

* * *

"A booty text, really I'm surprised." He smirks, as he joins her in hiding.

"Bear with me, or rather…bare with me." Her sultry invitation makes him grin.

"Compliance is key, but we do have guests to entertain…" He trails off and she frowns.

"Don't you dare walk out that door."

"Eliciting threats like that during our engagement party?" The click of a lock contradicting his earlier objection.

"Fine, suit yourself" The sound of a zipper being pulled down is sure to catch his attention.

"Given the current state of our relationship, who am I to decline?" And changing his mind.

"Hallelujah, he's seen the light." Victory and mock sarcasm in her voice, a dress hits the floor.

"I saw the 'light' a long time ago, in the back of my limo" He replies, stepping closer but still keeping his distance.

"Just drop the small talk and get over here."

"Killing the mood, am I?" Struggling to keep his voice relaxed, but her well trained eyes lets her know the real story.

"Little can be done to stop me."

"Might just believe you, Waldorf."

"Now are you aiming to please, or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?"

"Obscenities suit you." His words a hoarse whisper, as her hand travels south, skimming across red silk and lace.

"Patient waiting doesn't." Her hands come to a halt, he's disappointed and it's her turn to smirk.

"Quite right, but you do look ravishing." He's finally close enough for her to feel his hot breath against her skin.

"Ready to stop talking?" Treading her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"…"

"…"

"So good…don't stop." A whispered compliment, a groan, a request fulfilled.

"…"

"…"

"That's a yes, then?" Lips grazing and hands touching.

"Unavoidable answer when you're around…fuck, yes." Skin against skin and ragged breaths.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Very happy you could…_come_, and join me." More than a little pleased with his surrender.

"We should do this again…" He's beginning to see the foyer closet in a different light.

"X-mas parties are coming up; maybe we need a new tradition…"

"You read my mind." A kiss to seal their agreement.

"Zip me up, our guests are probably arranging a search party by now."

* * *

_Review?! :)_


	9. In the doghouse

_**A/N** I'm getting such lovely feedback on this fic, I'm amazed and most importantly inspired! You guys are amazing! Abby's review inspired me to write this one...(consider it a post-awkward-moment-fic. hah) A little fluffier chapter this time, feels like its been a while :)_

_**Summary:** Blair is not happy with her fiance (Set immediatly after "Impatient")_

* * *

"Are you out of your god damn mind? What the hell were you thinking?" She is fuming and he is more than a little amused.

"But she asked me straight out what we'd been up to, what was I supposed to say?" He feigns innocence and earns himself a glare.

"Consider yourself on time-out!" A pillow flying through the air and almost hitting him in the face.

"Don't you think that you're overreacting?"

"Excuse me? Overreacting? You told Serena that I 'had my way with you' in the foyer closet!" She pulls the cover of the bed and

"Fantasies recently fulfilled shouldn't be kept a secret…" He drawls. She comes close to stomping her foot like a child, and he can barely keep from laughing.

"Get out! You are sleeping on the couch!" A blanket being thrown in his direction this time.

"Happens to be that this is _my_ suite." He points out lazily as she stomps around the room, sending accessories and shoes flying.

"I don't care!"

"Just calm down, will you? I am sure Serena knows all about the birds and the bees..."

"…"

"…"

"Keep your hands to yourself, you are leaving. Now!" His last attempt to get back to her good graces not turning out as planned, and he does as he's told.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Look who it is, gracing the doghouse with her presence." He smirks and she scowls.

"Make some room, Bass." She demands, and he lifts the blanket in an obvious invitation.

"Not able to resist the pleasure of my company, as always." He leers, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, get over yourself. I can't sleep, that's all." She frowns, but nuzzles closer to him.

"Partial truth, but that's okay. Your weakness is safe with me." He whispers, kissing the top of her head.

"…"

"…"

"Quite comfortable this one. I'll have to think of a less comfortable punishment next time."

"Recent events do tell me there is a very slim chance of you using this method again. I really am sorry."

"…"

"…"

"Serena's expression was more than a little amusing, I must admit." She points out moments later, and they both smile at the memory.

"Therapy hours will be devoted to the subject, I'm sure."

"Undeniably so. I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

"Vows will come to entail some kind of clause forbidding this kind of thing. I love you." He jokes, then serious again.

"Whatever. I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"X-actly how long are you planning on us staying out here? The bed is a little roomier…"

"You're not hesitation to try something new, are you Bass?"

"Zero chance. As long as you're involved I'm all in."

* * *

_Review? Suggestions? Favourite letter? (haha)_


	10. In the dark

_**A/N** It's been forever, I know. My inspiration have been lower than low. I had to struggle with this one, but I really wanted to update. I hope you like it._

_**Summary:** Chuck finds a solution to a...problem (takes place after "waiting for an answer" and "impatient")_

* * *

"Ah! No! Bass, get out!" She shrieks and tries to cover her semi-clad form.

"…"

"…"

"Blair," He is in awe, standing in the doorway, neither moving nor able to take his eyes off of her.

"Can you turn around!? You're not supposed to see me yet!" His appreciative glance is not lost on her, but she is unyielding and marches up to him.

"…do believe I've seen you in less clothing than that." He drawls, more than a little amused when she reaches out to try and cover his eyes.

"End of discussion. Now get out!" One hand still covering his vision, the other one used in a useless attempt to push him out the door.

"Forgive my blatant honesty…actually, screw that. You look ravishing, Waldorf." He is unaffected by her efforts and not going anywhere. Instead he takes her hands in his.

"Get. Out" She is hissing through gritted teeth, but her resolve is weakening and he can tell.

"How am I ever going to stay focused later, knowing _that_ is underneath your dress?" He smirks, but keeps his eyes on the wall behind her to keep her happy.

"I trust you to keep your mind _out_ of the gutter during our wedding, Bass." She scoffs, but is secretly pleased with his obvious approval of her attire.

"Joking, right? After seeing you in _that_ my mind will be in the sewer during the entire ceremony." He finds the solution to their problem and flicks the light switch.

"…"

"…"

"Keep your eyes on the floor!" She admonishes, but reaches out for him in the now dimly lit room.

"Like I'd need visual aid to find you." His voice husky now, his hands roaming freely over her curves.

"…"

"…"

"Mm…"

"No peeking, same rules apply to you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, right there. Don't stop." She wants more. Wants him. Only him. Forever.

"…"

"…"

"Perfect. You're perfect. Beautiful. Mine." His words hot against her skin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Questionable resistance on your part, as usual Waldorf." She can picture the smug grin on his face.

"…"

"…"

"Ready to do this?" He contemplates disagreeing just to push her buttons and get a second round.

"Since the day I met you." He admits, feeling her lips tug into a smile against his neck.

"That was in kindergarten, Chuck." Her hands around his waist.

"Under the monkey bars, yes I know." He cradles her face in his hands and pulls her closer.

"What took you so long, then?" She teases, resting her forehead against his.

"X-eptional patience was required, I must admit. But I was waiting for the opportune moment." He smirks, and she can still remember it like it was yesterday;

"You looked at me like I was the only person in the room…" That well remembered scrap of silk and lace is already packed for the honeymoon.

"…zest for limos, yours that is, turned out to be my cue."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Review?_

_My plot bunnies could really use some feed-back ;)_


	11. Lethal accessories

_**A/N** Sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic, but now I finally found some inspiration to write another chapter._

_Un-beta'd, I apologize for any mistakes._

_This chapter is dedicated to Robin, for writing such awesomely inspiring fics that she lets me beta for her ;)_

_Each line begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z_

* * *

"Are you seriously not talking to me?" She sounds more than a little amused as she walks beside him down the corridor.

"…"

"Bass?!" He's not even bestowing her with a glare.

"…"

"Come on! It isn't that big of a deal!" A matching glare is sent in his direction but it doesn't last long. The whole thing is too funny.

"…"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Excuse me? Overreacting?! You threw a shoe _at my_ _face_!" He freezes mid-step to turn and face her, a scowl etched on his face.

"Ferragamo slingback pump." She corrects him airily, reaching out to touch his cheek and rolling her eyes as he shrugs away from her touch angrily.

"Going to correct my language at this point, really? He snaps, stalking off down the hall with her in tow.

"Honestly though, you can barely see that tiny scratch."

"I had to get two stitches, Blair. That's hardly a fucking 'scratch'."

"Just telling it the way it is..."

"Keep trying to make yourself feel better – you obviously feel the need to - we both know you're the one at fault here."

"Let's not forget who started this, Bass."

"Me pointing out that a maternity dress might be more _comfortable_ for you – because I _care_ about your well-being - hardly qualifies getting a lethal accessory thrown at my face."

"Not doing a very good job apologizing here, Bass…"

"Oh! If anyone deserves an apology, it's me! I'm the one with the permanent scarring!"

"Please. It's your fault I'm in this position in the first place!"

"Quit blaming me! You're the one who can't keep your hands off me!"

Really now- Oh," A tiny flutter interrupts her objections - her eyes wide in surprise as her hands fly to her stomach.

"…"

"…"

"…something wrong? Blair?" Worry is clear in his voice, but all she can do is reach out for his hand and place it against her belly.

"…"

"That was…" His voice now filled with awe trails off, and the smile he offers her is the private, open one that only she gets to see.

"Unanimous vote saying you should let it go." She jokes, but wonder takes over her senses and she falls silent.

"Voting against your daddy, huh?" He isn't talking to her anymore, but rubs her swollen belly soothingly.

"Wow, that's just…" Another kick, stronger than before, makes her eyes fill with happy tears.

"X-onerating your mother through kicking? Now that's a Bass baby right there."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You won't get away with this simply because our baby decides to make his or hers presence known just now. That's cheating."

"Zch, let's not ruin the moment." She winks, and he lets it go with an exasperated eye roll; figures bringing up the scar in a future conversation with a son will work as excellent birth control.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Review on your way out?! :)_


	12. A winning argument

_**A/N** _

_This one's for Jessica, for giving me the prompt and leaving me such lovely reviews. Thank you, and I hope you like it!_

_Thanks also to Robin for helping with the Z...haha._

_Each line of dialouge begins with the next letter in the alphabet. A-Z_

* * *

"…a poor argument to say the least." He is following after her as she storms off, feigning nonchalance but feeling a little bad nonetheless.

"…barely able to agree on the simplest of things..." She on the other hand is barely listening to what he's saying anymore.

"…crazy, bridezilla behavior is getting on my-" Until now, that is.

"Don't you dare call me the B-word! This is important and your lack of interest and refusal to cooperate is nothing but a warning sign." She stops mid-step and turns to face him, her eyes glittering threateningly.

"Entertaining as the show may be, you're blowing this way out of proportion." He loves her like this, when the fire on the outside matches the one below for once.

"Fine. If me worrying about our future children's upbringing is such a insignificant matter, maybe we should stop 'practicing' the conceiving part of it all too!"

"Giving up your only foolproof stress reliever just weeks before the ceremony? Are you sure you've thought this through, Waldorf?" There's a smug smile playing on his lips, and she falters as his words sink in.

"…"

"…"

"Hah. As if I couldn't handle my own stress relief." The comeback is nothing he shouldn't have expected.

"I'm for one is well aware of your ability of…handling, yourself. I'm just saying you usually prefer me to do the handling."

"…Jacuzzi incident in the Hamptons, ring a bell?" The anger in her eyes darkens into something warmer but not less dangerous.

"Know for sure; that'll be forever in my memory." His words come out a little hoarse when his throat suddenly goes dry.

"Looks like that memory is what's going to get you through the next three weeks, since you refuse to cooperate." Her jaw is set in a determinate line, and it's time for damage control.

"Me sharing my honest opinion doesn't qualify as refusing to cooperate."

"No, it does actually. If we can't agree on this, then how are we supposed to be able to raise children together?"

"Oh. Because choosing a stupid song is just as big a task as raising a kid, my bad." Screw damage control, this is getting ridiculous.

"Pardon? Are you seriously referring to the song played during our first dance as a married couple as a 'stupid song'?" She is livid, but then the anger fades and leaves something much less fiery behind. Something hurt and a little sad.

"…"

"…"

"Quoting someone using that voice could make anything sound bad." He wraps his arms around her rigid form, cursing his lack of backbone as his lips brush against her temple.

"…"

"…"

"Ready to apologize?" She's relaxing into him, murmuring the words against his throat.

"Saying 'I'm sorry' usually comes with admitting defeat." He really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"That's it! You enormously stubborn pain in the ass!" She pulls away but he follows, successfully trapping her against the wall.

"Unable to keep from mentioning my backside even now. You truly are hooked on me, Waldorf."

"Verbosity will get you nowhere."

"Why are you so adamant we pick a specific song? I know I won't be listening to it because I'll be dancing with you. My _wife_. Do you really expect me to pay attention to the lyrics with you there in front of me?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"X-actly how long were you saving that particular argument for?" She recognizes a winning argument when she hears one and surrenders. For now, anyway.

"You should never reveal your trump card until it's absolutely necessary." And he really won't be listening to the stupid song, of that he's sure.

"Zany scheming is to be expected when marrying you, I suppose." A kiss cuts off any chance of voicing a response.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Prompts/suggestions are highly welcome!!!_

_Review on your way out?!_


End file.
